


One Night With You

by annejumps



Series: All Shook Up [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom!Eames, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames’ mother is away, visiting her sister. Arthur came over just after dusk, being discreet lest a neighbor see him and report his visit to Eames’ mother. The sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/516000">All Shook Up</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night With You

**Author's Note:**

> I was so touched by the response to [All Shook Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/516000), and I enjoyed writing it so much, I just had to write more with these boys. Beta'd by [anatsuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno).

Sometimes Eames thinks back and remembers what his life was like before he met Arthur, and he’s always mildly surprised to realize the way everything seemed so colorless and lifeless before him.

Arthur has taught him so much, and although he knows much of it is supposed to be wrong, the things they do together and the way they are with each other, it never seems wrong. It never makes him feel awful. He knows he should feel guiltier. But he can’t, and doesn’t want to. It really doesn’t seem like it should be anyone else’s business. But he’s aware that if people knew, the consequences would be dire.

It’s hard to remember any of that, though, when Arthur’s kissing him, touching him, treating him like he’s something precious. He never would have guessed he’d be like this. Eames remembers being so impressed with Arthur the first time he saw him, and the first time he spoke with him, but while Arthur’s attitude isn’t merely a facade, there’s still so much more to him.

There’s the way he worries about his little sister, the way he makes exhaustive lists of various things in small notebooks, the way he laughs when Eames teases him.

There’s the way he is right now, with Eames on Eames’ bed, one knee between his legs, kissing him with such need it makes something in Eames’ chest ache.

Eames’ mother is away, visiting her sister. Arthur came over just after dusk, being discreet lest a neighbor see him and report his visit to Eames’ mother.

They went almost immediately to Eames’ room, Arthur politely looking around at Eames’ pennants and trophies before Eames took hold of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Being safely alone with Arthur in an otherwise empty house made him feel bold, exhilarated. There was only so much room in a car.

Arthur moved them so that Eames had to walk just a short distance backward until the backs of his knees hit the bed, and as Eames sank into his mattress, Arthur followed, caging him in with his long arms and legs. Eames clutched at his shoulders, brought him in for another kiss. He was hungry for him, felt like he could never get enough.

Now, Eames pulls him closer, almost frantic for more contact. Wildly, he imagines them both naked, and gasps. The most they’ve managed in Arthur’s car is to have their flies undone; and Arthur did take his shirt off once, but it was cold enough that he didn’t leave it off for long. The idea of all their bare skin touching makes Eames press up against Arthur, hook a leg over his hip.

Breaking the kiss, Arthur blinks down at him, flushed and dazed in the light from Eames’ desk lamp. “What is it?” he asks, hoarse.

“I want all our clothes off,” Eames says abruptly, and Arthur’s jaw goes slack. He blinks. “Yeah,” he says faintly, “yeah.” It never stops thrilling Eames that he can fluster Arthur.

Arthur shifts back, on his knees, and peels off his white t-shirt. He shed his leather jacket downstairs, although Eames loved kissing him while he was wearing it.

Eames sits up as well, and pulls off his own shirt. He’s a little self-conscious; while Arthur’s lean and hard-muscled and smooth, football has made Eames bulkier, and he’s got more hair on his chest. Arthur’s touched him before, certainly, but this is a bit different.

He lies back again, and Arthur reaches for him immediately, moving to straddle Eames’ hips as he smoothes his palms up Eames’ chest, staring and staring at him. Eames feels himself blushing, and smiles. Arthur, meeting his gaze, smiles back, moves to kiss him again. Eames lets his hands roam over the long, smooth expanse of Arthur’s back, feeling his warmth and the way his muscles shift.

He tucks his fingers into the belt loops of Arthur’s dungarees, and Arthur makes a little sound in his throat. Pulling back, he brushes his lips over Eames’ with a little sigh, and moves again to kneel next to Eames, hands going to his flies.

Eames’ heart kicks into a faster beat as he watches Arthur undo and shove his dungarees down to his knees, revealing his boxers, which are tented considerably. Hasty, Arthur sheds the dungarees entirely, and before Eames can really admire him properly, he’s going for Eames’ flies and tugging his chinos down. Eames raises his hips to help him out.

Their socks are next to go, and then there’s only two thin pieces of cotton separating them from each other.

Arthur raises his eyebrows in a silent question, and Eames nods. “You first,” he teases gently, “come on, then.”

Kneeling before Eames, who can’t imagine a better vantage point, Arthur gets his boxers down his narrow hips, getting out of them and flinging them off. Arthur is gloriously naked and hard, and Eames is a little dizzy.

Arthur looks at him and laughs breathlessly at his expression, before moving to take hold of the waistband of Eames’ boxers. He bends to press a kiss to Eames’ stomach, and then Eames is helping him get this last bit of clothing off.

Part of him feels shy, exposed; the rest of him wants this, wants Arthur to see him, what Arthur does to him, all of what he has to offer.

Arthur’s eyes are almost black, color high in his cheeks. “This was a really good idea,” he murmurs, taking Eames in.

Eames laughs. “My ideas are always good.”

“Arguable, but this one is stellar. Consider me impressed,” Arthur says, smiling.

“Likewise,” Eames teases, and they fall silent, grinning at each other until Arthur lowers himself onto Eames again.

Naked, warm skin everywhere. Eames feels starved for touch, even as he kisses Arthur, strokes his fingers over his skin. It feels almost unbearably right for Arthur to settle between his legs, over him, and Eames arches up against him, leg hooking over his again.

Really, it’s almost too much. Eames has to shift back, taking deep breaths. Arthur touches his cheek. “What is it?”

“Just... a lot to take in.” Eames swallows.

For some reason, Arthur grins at that. “Mm,” he says, raising up a bit and gently kissing Eames, a simple touch of lips.

He looks so fond. Eames wants to give him anything he could ask for. “Arthur... what do you want?”

“What do _you _want? It’s your house,” Arthur replies, smiling.__

__“But you’re my guest. And we’re all alone, in my bed,” Eames cajoles. “We ought to take advantage of this as much as we possibly can.”_ _

__Arthur snorts. “No argument here.”_ _

__“And I want more than what we’ve done,” Eames continues, feeling himself blush anew. “I love everything we do, but... there’s more, isn’t there?” He feels so ignorant, not sure what he’s asking for, exactly._ _

__“Oh, there’s more.” Arthur huffs out a laugh, cheeks pinker._ _

__That sounds promising. Eames cups Arthur’s jaw; Arthur turns to kiss his palm. “Tell me,” Eames says, moving his hand to gently stroke his fingers through Arthur’s hair, grinning at the little frown Arthur gives him (Arthur hates having his hair mussed; Eames loves watching him comb it back into place)._ _

__Arthur clears his throat. “Well. We could... go all the way. Me inside you.”_ _

__Eames’ hand stills, his mouth falling open slightly. “I... that.... Yes,” he says. “Yes, please.” Of course, it seems so obvious now._ _

__“‘Yes, please,’” Arthur mimics, and Eames sticks his tongue out._ _

__“It’ll hurt,” Arthur warns. “I’ll be as careful as I can, but it’ll hurt.”_ _

__“So you’ve done it before?” Eames doesn’t want to dwell on thoughts of Arthur in bed with anyone else._ _

__“Yeah,” Arthur says simply. “You sure you want to?”_ _

__“I’m very sure,” Eames replies, shifting to wrap his hand loosely around Arthur’s cock, hearing in his head Arthur’s voice saying _Me inside you._ “Are you sure?”_ _

__“What do you think?” Arthur asks, thrusting shallowly into Eames’ hand. “Keep that up, though, and I might not last long enough to.”_ _

__Eames laughs, and releases him. “Can’t have that.”_ _

__“Eames,” Arthur says, “I hate to say it now that we’re both naked, but we’ll have to get some shortening from the kitchen.”_ _

__“For what? Oh,” Eames says, realizing._ _

__Arthur laughs. “We’re gonna fry some chicken.”_ _

__Eames gives Arthur’s arm a smack, and Arthur gets up, chuckling. “I’d go find it, but it’s your house.”_ _

__“Right, right.” With an exaggerated sigh, Eames gets out of bed and goes downstairs. It’s dark in the rest of the house, and Eames feels delightfully illicit, naked and sneaking about to do scandalous things with his... boyfriend._ _

__When Eames comes back to his bedroom, Arthur is lounging on his back on Eames’ bed, looking like he belongs there. He smiles at Eames._ _

__The can of Crisco Eames found is nearly full. “Don’t use too much,” he warns Arthur as he hands it over, “she’ll notice.”_ _

__Arthur laughs. “You’ll be singing a different tune in a couple minutes.”_ _

__On his back on his narrow bed, Eames feels rather strange, one leg over Arthur’s shoulder and the other resting over his thigh, as Arthur’s Crisco-coated fingers touch him. “This is absurd,” he laughs. “I’ll have to launder these sheets before Mum comes home, it won’t do to have everything smelling of Crisco--”_ _

__“Hey,” Arthur says softly, and Eames realizes he’s babbling. “Eames. It’s okay.”_ _

__Eames takes a deep breath, and in the next moment, Arthur’s finger is inside him._ _

__Arthur’s eyes are watching his, sober, fond. Eames nods._ _

__A while later, Arthur has three fingers inside him, and such a thing seems normal, even optimal. Eames feels warm all over, and Arthur looks flushed; he’s biting his lip._ _

__“Would you--” Eames begins, at the same time Arthur says “Eames--” and they laugh. “Come on, then,” Eames says._ _

__“Ready?” Arthur kisses the inside of Eames’ knee when Eames nods yes, and withdraws his fingers, shifting forward as Eames rather clumsily moves his legs to either side of Arthur’s waist._ _

__He holds his breath as Arthur starts to enter him, and forces himself to exhale. His heart is pounding wildly. “You good?” Arthur asks, voice sounding a bit strained._ _

__Eames nods again, hands going to Arthur’s shoulders. Crossing his ankles behind Arthur’s back, he carefully shifts, bringing Arthur in more deeply and bringing him closer as well. Arthur’s ears go pink. “Like that, do you?” Eames teases, breathless, probably sounding saucier than he feels._ _

__Arthur seems to sense that, his brow creasing slightly in concern. “You’re really all right?”_ _

__“Yes, Arthur,” Eames says, sincere, cupping Arthur’s jaw and pulling him down for a kiss._ _

__Arthur has been patient, and now his self-control is ebbing. He makes soft little sounds into Eames’ gently biting kisses, gasps when Eames moves under him. But he’s holding himself back. Eames breaks the kiss to murmur, “It’s fine, I want you to.”_ _

__Arthur nods briefly and starts to move._ _

__It’s like nothing Eames has experienced. He immediately wishes he weren’t so unused to this, that he knew exactly how to move with Arthur without this discomfort. He wants to do this with Arthur for hours if that’s possible, and moans at the thought, feeling Arthur shudder at the sound. That said, even something about the discomfort is thrilling. Because it’s Arthur in him, for the first time, and it’s worth it._ _

__Arthur tries to keep meeting his kisses, but he’s starting to breathe harder, his entire body moving like all he can focus on now is his cock inside Eames. Eames loves the way Arthur gasps and shudders when Eames brings him to his peak in his mouth or his hand, but this is something else entirely. Arthur’s control is slipping away so beautifully, like nothing Eames has ever seen. He feels strangely protective._ _

__Just as he has that thought, however, Arthur surprises him by suddenly burying his face in the crook of Eames’ neck with a choked gasp, breath hot on Eames’ skin, as his hips move wildly faster. Then he slows, shuddering, groaning softly. Eames, speechless, wraps his arms around him._ _

__Some time later, Arthur raises himself up a bit clumsily and kisses him, still seeming a bit scattered. Eames smoothes his palms over Arthur’s hot, flushed skin, wanting to soothe. Arthur pulls out of him, slowly (but Eames still winces) and kisses a path down his chest. Eames has been rather soft for a while now, but at the touch of Arthur’s fingers and the feel of his mouth around him, he gets hard again quickly._ _

__He thinks of doing that again, of doing it in different ways, of doing it to Arthur instead, and he gasps, one hand curling in the sheets and the other finding Arthur’s hair as he comes, Arthur’s mouth tight around him._ _

__Eames is drifting off already by the time Arthur crawls up to collapse on him again with a sigh, and although it’s not exactly comfortable in his narrow bed with Arthur falling asleep on him, Eames doesn’t care._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [anatsuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/), [Amy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asunder), Liz, and Julia for all your help!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] One Night With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756440) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
